The present invention is to incorporate a novel two-step image registration algorithm that can achieve sub-pixel accuracy in order to provide a method and system that can significantly improve the remote monitoring performance of coral reefs and volcanoes using a new NASA remote imager known as HyspIRI, as shown in website: http://hyspiri.jpl.nasa.gov/science. The present invention accomplishes these objectives by increasing the spatial and temporal resolution of remote sensing data from multiple satellites. The system of the present invention can also be applied to other remote monitoring applications, such as, soil moisture monitoring. There are other existing remote sensing data sources, such as, the satellite imager IKONOS owned by Digital Globe, the Moderate Resolution Imaging Spectroradiometer (MODIS), and the NASA satellite program LANDSAT.
Multi-satellite remote sensing systems used in the past mainly focus on data collection. The present invention focuses on change detection, multiple images registration, target detection, coral reef and volcano monitoring.